


It was only Me

by orphan_account



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gestalt (Transformers), Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TF Drabble and character exploration into Prowl and the Constructicons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was only Me

**Author's Note:**

> So first drabble in the Transformers series and I always loved the dynamic between Prowl and his raging fanboys!

It was only just one-mech processor, spark and no gestalt.  Just me as Prowl.

 

_Now there’s us!_

 

No it’s only just me! I fight but sometimes its just too overwhelming!

 

_Us! We are one! We seen your process, seen the real you!_

 

Sometimes their voices can be overwhelming as if my tact net wasn’t enough of a large strain!

 

_So methodical! So cruel! So much like us!_

I could never be a Decepticon! I could never-

 

_Still we share so much in common! Our sparks share so much!_

 

Still I…we…me…us… ** _Devastator!_**

 

Then it was just me again.


End file.
